


𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐎𝐧 𝐌𝐲 𝐖𝐚𝐲𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐝 𝐒𝐨𝐧.

by BlueHornet



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: RPG use, Supernatural based OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHornet/pseuds/BlueHornet
Summary: Solos posted for Witching Hour, showing the struggles of James Bolin (@AudaciousHuntcr) in the events of the first plot drop.Potential trigger warnings throughout the solos. Youtube clips at the end of each chapter are part of the inspiration for these solos. Credit for the videos goes to their due creators, they are not my own works.||: Couldn't find an app that would allow slanted writing and other text effects so posting the solos in chapters here. Hope you enjoy whether you're part of @OfWitchingHour or not. Shoutout to the group as well, if anyone is interested in supernatural creatures and themes, this is the rpg for you! :||





	1. ł₴₦'₮ ł₮ ⱠØVɆⱠɎ,

_ Too late. God, he had been too late. _

_ Even as the creature dropped lifeless to the ground, the hunter’s attention had never truly been on it, a quick dispatch as soon as he had burst into the clearing to stop the attack that should have prevented in the first place. He had been too late. _

_ But not late enough to catch the dying woman as she too fell. Not too late to hold her and watch as the life left her eyes and her lungs gasped for their last breath. _

_ He was always too late. _

❖ ❖ ❖

Papers went flying as the hunter jerks upright from where he had drifted to sleep while surveying the notes and going over ideas made so far for the newest supernatural presence. Disorientated at first, James blinks as he glances around, momentarily forgetting what he was meant to be doing as the screams echo in his mind.

‘ _ You’re supposed to help people James. Why didn’t you help me? _’

Glancing around at the voice, he caught a flash of blonde hair but found himself alone in the room, gaze soon falling to the table as hands raise to massage his temples, eyes momentarily falling shut.

He was supposed to be experienced, to know what he was doing. But that hadn’t been enough that night, he had forgotten _ that _possibility. She should never have been there in the first place, isn't meant to be anywhere near him. But she had, and so she had been put in danger because of him.

He had failed to save her; one of the many to fall to the hands of the supernatural, at his own mistakes. Maybe there was good in some, he knew that, but James had seen on far too many occasions that there was a hell of a lot of evil. Evil that corrupts the mind, turned friend against friend and took advantage of the slightest weakness or gap in a defense. And such a weakness from James had cost a friend their life.

He remembers the many times people say how it’s not always about the people you lose, it’s the people you save that matters. But the memories he’s kept in the back of his mind for so long always weigh heavy on his shoulders, still do even if he does his best to ignore them.

But since coming to the town, to fight the demon, it hasn’t helped but to bring those long ignored memories to the forefront of his mind, seeping into his dreams to the point of him forcing himself to stay awake, trying to avoid them until he all but drops from exhaustion, too tired at times to dream. It keeps them at bay, but sometimes it doesn’t always work.

_ He’s always too late._

[ **So Cold** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUTrgdH1tkI)


	2. ₳ⱠⱠ ₳ⱠØ₦Ɇ?

_ Thought I found a way, thought I found a way, yeah . . ._

_ Light peeked out from under the blankets propped over the young boy as he read. It was too late to be up, knew he would get in trouble if his mother caught him. _

_ Torch tucked under his chin, his eyes flickered over the pages of the journal before him. A journal of everything his father knew of the supernatural so far, of how to deal with each situation that could occur, each species they could face so far known. Of course, his father hadn’t given it to him with the intention of him staying up all night reading, but he had been too caught up in the book to have noticed the passing of time, or give much care of it. Didn’t give anything much attention until his father’s yelling had pulled him from his study, taking seconds to race to his brother’s room only to stumble to a halt with wide eyes. _

_ At first, he had thought the fire to have been the only worry, not until his eyes were drawn to the white at the center of the ceiling. His mind had only just processed the image of his mother attached to the ceiling with her stomach sliced when his father had pushed something - no, _ someone _ \- into his arm and yelled at him to get his brother outside to safety. _

_ He always obeyed his father and so he had done so, keeping his little brother wrapped securely in his blanket as he raced outside to stand on the front lawn and watch. Watch as the flames burst out the window, standing there frozen until his father appeared and pulled him further away from the burning building. _

_ He should have saved her. He should have tried. _

❖ ❖ ❖

He jerks up with a gasp, eyes wide as he looks around his room, once again finding himself disorientated. He was quick to recover however, swallowing as a hand raises to brush through his hair. His gaze drops to the discarded journal he had dropped on the bedside table earlier before giving in to sleep.

He had managed to sleep better for the past couple of days, enough for him to think that perhaps he could fall back into his old ways once more and push those memories away, keep them at bay to focus on the job at hand undistracted. At least till the job was done. But that was what he always says, instead trying to lock them away for good and refusing to acknowledge the guilt and regret that weigh heavily on his shoulders.

He had trained as hard as he could, determined to make his father proud, yet he had failed that night to be alert, to be aware of the tense atmosphere bleeding from the room next to him.

Moving to the bathroom, he turns lets the water run and splashes his face, hands soon braced on the edge of the sink as he watches the water disappear down the drain before he finally turns the tap off. Rolling his shoulders with a small sigh, he reaches for the towel and dries his face, putting it down soon after.

_ You could have saved her...You could have saved _ all _ of them. _

He startles from his thoughts as his head jerks up, eyes meeting those of his reflection before the orange glow draws his gaze to look over the shoulder of his reflection at the flames erupting from the ceiling of his bedroom, his mother’s face outlined by the burning flames, staring right back at him.

Spinning around with a shout of his mother’s name, he soon pauses as he finds the room untouched by flames, finds himself alone as he often is in his mind, always staying strong to those around him. Those who he couldn’t let see inside, see how broken he was. He couldn’t worry anyone, he had to deal with this alone. As he always did.

Perhaps he was too stubborn, but he doesn’t want to bring anyone else down with him should he fall, couldn’t let anyone see that side of him he kept hidden for so long. He couldn’t bring anyone else down like he had on that night. Fleeing from the fire, from his mother.

And once outside, the little boy had simply stood there. He hadn’t gone back to help once he had gotten Michael to safety. Hadn’t thought to go back.

  
_He should have saved them all._

** [Mistakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Doy8Cs7-x_c) **


	3. ⱧɆ₳Ɽ₮ ₥₳ĐɆ Ø₣ ₲Ⱡ₳₴₴,

_ But you never go away, so I guess I gotta stay now . . . _

_ He’s always too late. _

_ Many times the young hunter had paid the price for miscalculations, for making errors when there was room for none. But never before had the price been the life of an innocent, especially that of a friend. _

_ So hard they worked to make sure no one else was hurt while they were on the job. Why had they failed now? Why had  _ he _ failed? _

_ The demon possession had been tricky to locate the suspect since the demon was working hard to avoid detection, James having thought they had it in the bag. He had let his guard down, too caught up in memories being in his hometown had brought to the surface that he hadn’t realised what had been in front of him the whole time. Not until he was too late. _

_ The suspected vessel for the demon had been found and they had caught and restrained the man, though he ignored question after question and refused to say anything. James should have never let his friend inside the room, he should have paid more attention to his friend’s new companion.  _

_ Alex had been arguing with James that he shouldn’t have to leave since the demon was restrained when the man had broken free. When he had grabbed for the knife and lunged at them, James had acted on instinct and in defense of his friend and his companion when he raised the weapon. _

Bang.

❖ ❖ ❖

A sigh escapes the male as he drops the file down onto the table, hand raising to rub at his eyes. He had heard of the woman killed when the demon had first appeared in the town. For days, he had been searching the town, setting up traps that would only activate in the demon’s presence, at the ready to trap the demon and get rid of the danger first chance he got. Hours to try and keep those long buried memories at bay. But, while he reads through the notes of the town’s history and what was written so far about demonic possession and removal of the entity, the thoughts had slowly crept their way into his head.

_ Why hadn’t he seen it? _

❖ ❖ ❖

_ The male dropped to the ground as James slowly lowered the gun, cautious as he slowly approached the body to check for any signs of life. Though surely even the demon couldn’t have survived a shot to the head, whether it indeed killed it or sent it back to whatever hell it had come from. _

_ It had only taken those few seconds of focus, those couple of steps towards the body for the actual demon to act. Not from the fallen man before him, but from behind him. _

_ A snap of the neck had instantly killed Alex as James twisted around to face Alex’s companion, too shocked at first to react when the demon had soon shoved him against the wall, the newly retrieved blade sinking into his right shoulder until the hunter had dropped his gun with a curse. _

_ He had been too slow. He had hesitated. Too many mistakes. He was cursing himself even as he watched the demon raise the blade again, other hand tight around his neck to keep him from escaping the blow. _

_ If it hadn’t been for Michael showing up when he had and distracting the demon momentarily, long enough for James to steal the knife and turn it on him, then James probably would have joined his friend that day. _

_ He never should have let his guard down. To let people get too close to him. He learnt the hard way that in his line of duty, too many people could get hurt for being close to him. _

❖ ❖ ❖

The file goes flying as James sweeps his arm over the table, his anger and guilt finally getting the better of him as he shouted at the empty room. The lamp was soon to follow, the glass bulb shattering as it struck the ground.

He had never forgotten that night, or all the other times he had failed people. Maybe one day he might manage to free himself of the guilt he always felt weighing heavy on his shoulder. Maybe it was stuck with him forever.

The only consolidation for the mistake that night was the human they originally thought to be possessed, not in fact an innocent bystander after all. They had learnt that he had played some part in the demon’s presence, quite possibly the one to have called him to the place and helped him stay hidden. But James knew he should have been better prepared, should have seen it sooner, shouldn’t have trusted his friend’s word almost instantly that his companion isn't a risk.

The brief moment of respite as he fights to control his ragged breathing was short-lived, cursing as he grabs the back of the chair and turning, throwing it at the nearest wall before pressing his back to the wall as he slowly slides down to sit on the floor.

He couldn’t let that happen again. He couldn’t be late, couldn’t let his guard down. No one else was going to get hurt this time around. 

_ _ _ He’s always been too late. Not again. _

_ [Hurricane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lsw2G7Zztho) _


End file.
